


The Force Is At Stake

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Way of the Force [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was eager, like he had been, and impatient with the finer control aspects of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Is At Stake

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Force Is At Stake  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _She was eager, like he had been, and impatient with the finer control aspects of the Force._  
>  **Author's notes:** Set post ‘The Gift’ for BtVS and somewhere sandwiched between early post Return of the Jedi EU for Star Wars.

“Didn’t we already establish that I can’t do the whole- witchy, Force-y floaty in the air thing?”

“That’s right.”

“Then- _why_ am I doing this again? For entertainment value?”

“There is that.” Hazel green eyes flicked open and up quickly to look, but his face was calm and serene, with only the barest hint of a quirk of his lips. She pouted and half scowled as he continued, voice peaceful. “This is also a good exercise for learning to access the Force. It’s not what you’re doing that’s important; it’s _how_ you’re doing it. Now close your eyes, relax, and try to concentrate.”

Buffy gave him a petulant look, which he countered with that same, tranquil expression he’d had for the entire training session, and then she huffed and slid her eyes closed. Only then did he let himself smile as he’d wanted to before, amusement rippling through him. It was probably for the best that Buffy didn’t have the ability to sense emotions through the Force, because he wasn’t sure he could have suppressed or hidden that amusement otherwise. In a lot of ways, she reminded him fondly of that first bit of training he’d done with Ben on the Falcon, rushing off the save the mysterious princess. She was eager, like he had been, and impatient with the finer control aspects of the Force. Of course, she was also far less naïve than he had been. The path that had led her to this place in her life, he had learned, was as complicated in its own way as his journey had been, and although she had not shared all the details of that path, he could sense the heaviness within her heart. It was a strange mix with the lightness with which she carried herself.

“Concentrate,” Luke repeated quietly, walking a slow circle around her. It was easy to sense the way she tried to follow his instructions, trying to focus herself inward, and it was not an easy task. “Feel the Force. Within you, and around you. Become familiar with it.”

As he talked, he kept his senses extended, paying close attention to Buffy, letting the rest of the world fade away. Her distraction came in small waves in the Force around her, her thoughts a palpable sensation as her mind ran in circles, and he stopped moving a couple steps away and to her left. It seemed to help, as he felt those waves soothe somewhat, and he began to speak once more.

“The Force is a part of you, not merely a tool to be used. There is no need to draw upon the Force, to pull it to you, for it is always with you. You simply need to understand how to access that power.”

“‘Simple’ my butt.” Her eyes opened once more, a pout clear in her expression as she abandoned the exercise. “I’m not meditation girl, and you know it- that’s more your thing, or Leia’s. Speaking which, how come I get stuck with boring ‘feel the Force’ lessons when she’s out somewhere else having fun? She should so be here doing this too.”

“Leia,” Luke cut her off quickly, to avoid the full on sulk he could sense coming, “is in Council.” And this time, he couldn’t fully hide the amusement in his tone. “Would you rather take her place? I am sure I can arrange that; after all, it is important for a Jedi to be well versed in diplomacy.”

“No!” Her response was immediate, a squeak to her voice and her eyes suddenly wide as she shook her head. “That’s alright, really! Meditation is fun! Besides- not a Jedi, remember? Slayer, so more with the fighting and slaying than the peacekeeping. That’s what Ms. Diplomat-Princess is for.”

“Of course,” he answered agreeably, still smiling lightly. It was more of an empty threat intended to spur her on, than anything; the last time Buffy had attended a Council meeting, she’s gotten into such a huge fight with Councilor Fey’lya that there were still rumors flying about the entire debacle. Admiral Ackbar had been impressed, but Mon Mothma had quietly asked Luke to refrain from bringing Buffy again unless Fey’lya was away. As it were, the Bothan councilor seemed to make a point to be at Council meetings whenever Buffy was on Coruscant. “Shall we return to the exercise?”

“Fine,” the blonde grumped moodily in return. “Whatever mein Fuhrer Jedi commands.” Nevertheless, she began to settle back down into a seated position, even as Luke arched an eyebrow. He didn’t ask, however, as he usually didn’t when she referenced something from her own planet; if he had a credit for every time she did it, the New Republic would be well on its way to rich by now. Instead, he grinned a little and picked up where he had left off.

“Breath in for five counts. Hold that breath, and be still. Let go of your sense of self, and just be.” She obeyed slowly, inhaling deeply, and this time, he merely watched. It seemed to be working, better than before perhaps, as she let herself slip into the meditation. At least, until-

“Can’t I just practice lightsaber techniques?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“No.”

“Pretty please with-”

“ _No_.”


End file.
